


Unread letters

by enfoire



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enfoire/pseuds/enfoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell has given into the fact that his love will forever be unrequited. But when a certain demon becomes closer to Grell, will he brush it off as a joke, or try one more time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unread letters

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally a fresh new fanfic!   
> I'll try to do updates every Friday, as long as people read and actually enjoy.  
> Feed back is welcome!

Infatuation at first sight. Grell couldn't yet call it love, for the red head had already given that claim to someone else. But looking at Sebastian Michaelis, feeling the soft flutter in his heart every time the demon was around, the reaper truly wondered just who his heard belonged to. It was no secret that Grell was a flirt, so he was almost never taken seriously when making a claim of love.  
In fact, when Sutcliff would confess to William (which just so happened to be true confessions) the most he got was a dismissive bored look, and a pop to the head. It had been that way for nearly one hundred years, and quite frankly, Grell was damn tired of it. He could feel his heart wearing down from it. The red head could even question over whether he truly meant his confessions to William anymore. Even the love letters that were given to the stoic supervisor were nothing more than a little extra fuel for the flames in his offices fireplace.  
Lately, Grell had been writing love letters quite often, but instead of his usual target, these were directed towards a certain demon. Of course, these letters would never make their way to Sebastian. The closest they got were a box of the parchments that Grell would bury under the rose bushes of the Phantomhive gardens. The red head had tried to vocalize his feelings, but they always fell on dead and dismissive ears.  
The fact that he was nothing more than a joke hurt the most. Grell could handle simple rejection. He would much rather the reader say "I'm sorry, Grell. I have to decline because I just don't see you that way.", rather than the usual smirk and occasional laugh. "Are you being serious?" They'd ask. Grell could do nothing but leave with a hole in his heart, and the tiny voice in his mind that told him to give up.  
For now, the reaper laid on the couch in his apartment, sipping wine. The room was pitch black, save the fire the crackled in the fireplace. The noises from it filled the room with the tiny noise, though Grell was too lost in thought to care.   
The red head had done this many times, wondering just how he could make them see he wasn't a joke. Though after some time, Grell could proudly say that he was now in love with Sebastian Michaelis, rather than William Spears.  
But just what was it about the demon that had made Grell's sights stray? How could those burgundy eyes make him melt so easily?   
All those years that he had spent going after William were nothing more than a waste now. The letters a sad waste of parchment and ink. Grell had first fell for William during their reapers' test. When he had kicked the young red head and showed him that he could be beaten, Grell's feisty attitude died, replaced by pure burning passion.   
And William despised that.  
A sigh escaped Grell's lips, red nails raking through Crimson locks.   
He was bored.  
Putting the wine glass down, Grell made his way to the door of his apartment, slipping on his beloved red heels and stepping outside.   
A smile smile crossed Grell's lips as he met the crisp winter air, his heels sinking into the pure snow. The reaper began to aimlessly walk, his emerald eyes glued to the full moon as he did. London was quiet, the citizens bundled up warmly in their homes, too busy with their loved ones to notice the lone red reaper walking the streets. Though, none of them had to worry, Grell wasn't scheduled for a reap until 10 a.m the next morning.   
Before long, Grell found himself at the entrance to the Phantomhive manor, entering without a second thought. The small smile on the reaper's lips widened as he took in the sights of the beautiful lawn. What Grell wouldn't do to live in a place like this.   
Frankly Grell was quite jealous of the young earl. He may claim that he was alone, but truly Ciel was surrounded by people who loved and cared for him. Even in her last moments, Angelina had chosen Ciel over Grell.   
The red reaper hated it. Ciel had everything, save for his parents. Yet, the brat took it all for granted. The red head would give anything to swap lives with him.   
Finally, Grell's eyes found the place he loved most at the Phantomhive manor. The Rose bushes surrounded a little fountian, the moon hitting it just right. The reaper came here often just to sit and bask in the beauty of it. Ciel certainly didn't know about Grell's visits. It was far enough away from the manor that he'd never know, lest Sebastian tell.   
Grell would be a fool to say that Sebastian didn't know about the reapers visits. Even though the demon hadn't confronted the red head once while he was there. Though Grell wouldn't know why he even would. Grell wasn't hurting anyone, or causing a disturbance. The reaper even tended to the roses. Under the roses were where Grell had buried his secret feelings, much like he had buried them within himself. The red head was certian that the words he longed to say would never fall from his lips, even if they did, who would listen?  
Who would truly take the time to listen to the dreaded red slut? Grell didn't notice the tears until he felt the warm droplets fall to his hands. His eyes widened in a bit of surprise, hands quickly wiping the salty tears from his cheeks. How awful it would be for anyone to catch a lady such as him crying. Grell shut his eyes tightly and swallowed, banishing the tears from his golden-green eyes. Once settled, the reaper sprawled across the fountain, looking at the frozen water. Grell could feel the cold touching his skin, but the weather wouldn't kill him. If anything he'd just wake up with the sniffles. Looking up at the moon one last time, the red head said a silent prayer.   
A prayer in which someone would take him seriously. Preferably the one whom his heart longed for.


End file.
